chaklonianempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Cybyland
Fecesland, official known as Cybyland, is a desolate planet in the Chakino galaxy. The planet is one of the most impoverished planets in the galaxy, and with a approximate population of over a 350 thousand, Cybyland is also one of the least populous planets in the galaxy. The size of the world is "Class 5". Cybyland's resource rating is "Class 4", the classification given to desolate planets void of any valuable resources, incapable of sustaining stable ecosystems, or are of no strategic and/or tactical value. Cybyland's Bio-diversity level is classified as "Class 5", where less then 100 evolved and developed are present on the planet, excluding micro-organisms and other basic forms of life, such as single-cell organisms. The most populous life-form on the planet are the Cybies. Cybyland lacks a organized government or any type of leadership and governmental structure. Cybyland is a anarchic planet, with numerous self-proclaimed warlords vying over control of the planet and it's deprived resources. The ancient records indicate that the Cybies were one of the species exiled by the Holy Gods during the early stages of the universe. The Cybies were cast into a wasteland as them were deemed unworthy of living among the gods, and to repent for their various crimes and heresy against the Gods. The Cybies have struggled to create a sustained civilization for several millennium, hampered by the planet's condition. Etymology The name of the world "Cybyland" came to be as the Demigod of the species that once served the Holy Gods was named "Cyby". Following the events of the Cyby Heresy, the life-forms were banished onto a scrap planet, and named "Cybies", to forever remind the species of their heretical origins. History Ancient Records The Cybies were once a species of life-forms that were created by the Holy Gods to populate the universe they had created, and to serve the Holy Gods in their endeavors. The Gods created the Demigod "Cyby", who was to serve as the leader the life-forms. When the Holy Gods decided that the species led by Cyby were a liability and did not serve a meaningful purpose, the Holy Gods decided to exterminate the life-forms. Cyby lead a desperate rebellion against the Gods, which led to a utter defeat and the decimation of most of the life-forms. The Holy Gods decided to execute Cyby as a punishment for the heretical affront. However, the Gods decided that this was not a sufficient punishment. It was decided then that when Cyby is imprisoned and executed, he is revived by the Gods and executed again, and this cycle continues on as a constant reminder to the treatment of heretics. The Gods banished the remaining life-forms to a wasteland planet created from worthless residue from the creation of the universe. The Gods named the life-forms "Cybies", to forever remind them of their past sins and their heretical origins. Geography Political As the planet is anarchic and lacks a organized government, political geography is constantly disputed and undefined. Landscape, Climate, and Environment Classified as a "Class 4" world, the planet lacks a hospitable landscape and climate. As the planet was formed with residue from the creation of the universe, the land is desolate and resembles a heavily scarred and blackened moon. Large amounts of toxins form natural fluid formations, creating large bodies of toxic fluid resembling small lakes, which flow throughout the planet. The total surface landmass of Cybyland is only approximately 16,342,697 km^2, which is classified as a "Class 8" world, with surface landmasses of less then approximately 20,000,000 km^2. The environment of Cybyland is extremely hazardous, barely capable of supporting life. The toxins and pollutants of the planet occasionally create lethal acid rain, which erode and pollute the planet. Because of the elements that form the planet, temperatures can become hazardously high. Biodiversity Cybyland's bio-diversity has declined over it's entire existence. The planet was originally inhabited by approximately 2000 different species of evolved life-forms, which have slowly died off from the harsh conditions of the planet. The remaining life-forms have evolved to adapt to the hazardous environments, with the exception of the Cybies. The flora of Cybyland has declined almost to the point of extinction, poisoned by the planet's rapid deterioration of it's conditions. Plant-life is rare in Cybyland, and the few species of existing flora are mostly omnivorous flora which has adapted to the harsh conditions of the planet. It is estimated that in another millennium, Cybyland will become a "Class 5" world, meaning it will be devoid of evolved life and become inhospitable, and left as a dead world. Politics Cybyland lacks any type of organized or unified government. There is a current warlord going by the name of "cybykillers" who dumps feces on his own people for his amusement. Military Cybyland lacks any type of organized or unified military. Culture Culture between the numerous tribes are found to be independent, and hard to distinguish or understand. Observations indicate that many of the cultures involve the residue the planet is created from, and many practices seem to revolve around waste, such as biological feces. Economy Cybyland lacks any type of organized or unified economy. Technology Cybyland lacks any type of organized or unified scientific community. However, Cybyland chiefteins claim that they can summon invisible feces and drown enemies, and the feces are only visible to the person being attacked. Infrastructure Cybyland lacks any type of organized or unified infrastructure. Demographics The most populous life-form of Cybyland are the Cybies, which the planet was named after. The total population of Cybies is approximately 350,000, which is one of the world's least populous evolved and developed species. The Cybies are spread out on Cybyland, separated into numerous tribes lead by warlords, who desperately fight over control of the planet. The largest tribe has approximately 200,000,000 Cybies living together in a cramped space, with a approximate population density of 500000/km^2. Category:Database Entries Category:Cybyland Category:Cybyland History Category:Civilizations